Rio 3: Rio Dimensions
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: An evil translucent bird named Lord Vortech has finally found Foundation Prime and Lucas, Eduardo's know-it-all brother froim the future, have came to warn Blu and his gang about it. Will Blu and the gang stop Lord Vortech from colliding the worlds? Or is it doomsday for Rio? And I knew we forgot someone, you. You can be a part of this story too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Foundation Prime

I do not own Rio and it's characters, except I own Lucas, X-PO, Lord Vortech, and Doug, now let's sit back and enjoy the first chapter.

Also it's a parody of LEGO Dimensions.

* * *

There is an ancient dimension at the heart of the known Rio universe. Known simply as Foundation Prime, the dimension is solely composed of a deadly, endless, Sea of Possibilities. What secrets were buried here, none knew. Over the vast sea of sand, images sporadically levitated from the surface. Suddenly, an explosion seemed to begin to form. But this was different from the others. The sand foundered into a ring above the ocean, in which something appeared. It seemed like a hole, but so strange was it that "rift" would be a better description. In the Rift a bright figure appeared and landed on the sea, which spread out solidly under his feet. Behind him, a drone exited the rift and began scanning the sea. The Figure bent over to examine the sand under him.

A moment later he heard the drone saying, "Hey, I found a thing! Uh, I mean, _Anomaly located, Master._ "

The Figure stood up, and walked slowly towards the drone. "Yes..." he whispered triumphantly. "I've found it!".

"Uh... _you_ found it?" asked the drone.

The Figure ignored him. "After all these years of searching, it really exists! Foundation Prime!" He waved his staff, eroding the now-solid ground in front of him, revealing strange diagrams. "Cited here... are the Foundation Elements, artifacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimension...and only _I_ can gather them together into one place!".

"Uh, just so you know, the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space, so they're... kinda important, to the... entire universe.." said the drone.

The figure turned towards him impatiently. "Your services are no longer required." he said stiffly. He aimed his staff at the drone, creating a rift behind it.

"But the elements can't be safely harnessed! It's too dangerous! AND WHAT ABOUT THE PAYRAY YOU PROMISED MEEEEEEE!?" screamed the drone in a panicked voice.

The Figure faced the diagrams again maniacally. "I will have them all! I will control their power... I will make... UNIVERSES collide!" He began to shudder uncontrollably. "N-no! I will not be...d-denied...perfection!" he collapsed onto the ground. "My dedication to this work has...taken its toll...not for much longer can I freely pass _betweeeen_ dimensions..." he groaned. Then, turning thoughtful, he murmured, "But there is another way...".

He lifted his arms, and as if on cue a palace began to build from the sea.

Lord Vortech's reign had begun.

* * *

Wow, e-e-vil, now Lord Vortech will gather Foundation Elements in the Rio universe.

If you want feel free to put in your OC's for this story, it can be a hero, a villain, or neutral. Just put in this

Name, age, weapons, dimension, personality, appearance, and bio.

This is your friendly neighborhood man, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Universes Collide!

I do not own Rio and it's characters, except I own Lucas, X-PO, Lord Vortech, and Doug, now let's sit back and enjoy the first chapter.

And remember everyone, it's a parody of LEGO Dimensions.

Plus there will be other new characters from time to time.

* * *

It was like any other day in Rio, the day was beautiful, suddenly it turned bad, Miguel and Diaglo were chasing Nigel and he's got some porcupine quills with actual poison to take down Blu and the poison was not from Gabi, it was from a different poisonous frog whose name was Gene.

While Nigel was flying, he dropped fifty of the porcupine quills, and Miguel caught them and yelled at him "Hey! No littering!" Diaglo caught up to Miguel "What does my dad want with all those different porcupine quills, Diaglo?"

An info card came out of nowhere and it has Miguel and his stats

Name: Miguel

Affiliation: Hero

Age: 13

Weapons: A multi-cannon machine gun with poison covered porcupine quills as ammo.

Bio: Unlike his father Nigel, Miguel dislikes following the evil path and thus, runs away from him in order to pursue his own dreams good for the whole society of birds. White feathered with his yellow head feathers slicked back (spiked up if threatened) and has gray eyes.

Diaglo talked to him while catching Nigel "What Nigel wants with the quills, to take down Blu. But not today. Cut him off near the Pit of Doom - we'll have him cornered."

Name: Diaglo Gunderson  
Affiliation: Hero  
Age: 9-10 yrs (in human time)  
Weapons: He actually knows how to use a shotgun, but he usually uses a blaster hidden in his artificial foot  
Bio: Despite being the nephew of Blu and Jewel, he was adopted by the pair as a son after his birth parents died in the wings of Nigel and lived as a Gunderson ever since. Likes to have four head feathers sticking forward and one going backwards. He also wears glasses and a pirate pegleg on his right leg.

"Okay Diaglo!" Miguel flown ahead... but then paused unexpectedly. He was slowly lifting off. "Whoa!"

Diaglo stopped while Nigel kept going, so much for his disappointment. "Oh. And we we're having such a nice chase..." mumbled the villainous cockatoo.

Diaglo turned around. 'Miguel?" Miguel turned pale with fear and uncertainty. The rocky wall of the Pit of Doom had been ripped away, revealing a strange vortex and sucking Miguel in. In shock, Diaglo raced into the portal after Miguel.

* * *

Meanwhile with a black owl, his girlfriend, and his two sons are in the Amazon to collect some berries for the actual berry juice-off next week.

Jameson is picking berries while singing a song " _We're out_ _collecting some berries, so we could win the juice-off, la la la la la la la la la la la la, juice-off!"_ sang the black owl.

Name: Jameson  
Age: 20  
Weapons: Baseball Bat  
Affiliation: Hero  
Bio: Jameson is a friendly black owl and her OC girlfriend Kelly and his two sons names are Benjamin and Jackson are going to save the Rio and The World and stop Lord Vortech for good.

Then Benjamin, who was collecting some Brazil nuts to make the juice nuttier, saw a blue vortex portal and Diaglo came out then bumped into Benjamin. "Sorry! I didn't see you!" said Diaglo, then he saw right before his very eyes, an old friend. "Benjamin!" then Benjamin screamed his name in happiness "Diaglo! What are you doing here?!" then Diaglo explained the whole story.

"... So have you seen Miguel?" Diaglo asked Benjamin. " Nope, no luck, but could you help me, my brother, my dad and his girlfriend? We're here to collect berries for the big juice-off next week." Benjamin asked Diaglo for help.

"What?! Is that next week?" Diaglo suddenly asked in surprise.

Benjamin and Diaglo started doing a conversation. "I know right?!" "Man, I'm so smart, you know what? Congratulations, Benny." "Thank you, Diaglo, and to you too." "So now what?" asked Benjamin.

"Then suddenly, Jackson saw a vortex and it tried to suck him in. "Jackson!" yelled Jameson in surprise.

Jackson was holding on then lets go of the tree, then he got sucked in and scream for help. "Jackson, he's my second son, he cannot fall into some weird stuff again, and I think I know what to do. Benjamin, come on, and you too Kelly! We must leave now!"

Then Kelly saw Benjamin and Diaglo. "Benjamin, and Diaglo? Jameson I found him and Diaglo!" said Kelly.

"Diaglo?" said Jameson in surprise. "I'm glad he's here, quickly let's go!"

Diaglo was being brave and bold. "Okay James! Hehe, that should be your nickname Jameson."

"I know Aglo, I know." said the friendly black owl then the four birds followed Jackson into the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Blu and his gang, they were playing truth or dare in the Pit of Doom and Doug was there too. Doug, Carla's boyfriend, dared Carla to kiss him, right before her lips touches Doug's, a vortex interrupted the kiss and it tried to suck Felipe in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it is a tornado, I knew it!" then the scarlet macaw disappeared.

"What the? Where did Felipe go?!" said Blu in shock. Then another vortex appeared and it was Diaglo, Benjamin, Jameson, and Kelly coming out of the portal.

Jewel was curious about the portal they came out of. "Diaglo? Benjamin? Jameson? and Kelly?" said the mate of Blu.

"Hello everyone. I suppose you wouldn't see Miguel or Jackson passed this way." asked Jameson.

"Nope, no dice." Blu answered.

"The only thing we saw was our friend Felipe getting sucked into a weird portal thing." Jewel said.

"I think it was some kind of dimensional rift, where is it?" asked Diaglo.

"It disappeared after it took him." answered Blu correctly.

"So now what?" asked Tiago.

"Perhaps we could-" Diaglo was cut off by a vortex that was under him, Jameson, Benjamin, Kelly, Blu, Jewel, their kids, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Eva, and Doug thus taking them all down in the portal.

* * *

"We are at this strange thing's mercy, and I do not trust where it is leading us, we must get out!' said Eduardo while everybody flies in the dimensional rift..

"Agreed! I got Miguel's new scanner from Abby-ma!" Diaglo got out Miguel's scanner. 'If I can locate whatever is generating this rift, then I can disrupt it!"

After the scanner beeped a few times, Eduardo asked, "Does that mean it worked?"

His answer was in front of him, a separate path developed the rift, and swept them away into a new, unknown, dimension.

* * *

The birds flew onto the ground. Looking behind him, Diaglo saw the Gateway that had brought them there exploded, sucking several glowing stones into it.

Mimi got up. "Well, I don't know exactly what you did, but we're still alive."

"Ugh... are you sure?" asked Eduardo as he attempted to stand up. Meanwhile, Diaglo had been studying the remnants of the Gateway.

"This technology looks advanced... my guess is, that Gateway created the rift brought us here..." said Diaglo.

"Which Gateway?" asked Roberto.

"The one that exploded!" said everyone, not too kindly.

"Hmm... then perhaps..." said Roberto.

"We should rebuild it!" finished Carla.

After the building is done, the birds studied the portal curiously as a mechanized voice stated, "Re-routing from back-up power. All systems go. Limited system functionality restored."

"Limited system functionality? Am I going to lose a wing if I go through that thing?" fretted Jewel.

"It does look unstable. I saw some glowing oval things get sucked into it - they must have been important." deduced Diaglo.

"Well, it seems to be... alive, at least." comforted Eduardo.

"Miguel's scanner's showing that there's definitely something through there." commented Diaglo.

"Could it be leading us to the missing stones?" asked Eduardo.

"Could be..." said Blu.

"Or Felipe?" asked Roberto.

"Could be too." said Blu.

"Either way, we have to find them!" said Diaglo immediately.

And so, our seventeen heroes leaped into the Gateway's rift, not knowing where it may lead them.

* * *

That was an unexpected thing, our heroes' friends disappearing and our heroes in some strange new dimension, could it be Vortech causing all this? Find out on the next chapter of Rio 3: Rio Dimensions.


	3. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYONE!

* * *

I'm not gonna continue this story until I get my favorite game LEGO Dimensions, if I do get the game, I'll continue this story on Christmas Day or so. Also, don't forget, what vehicles your characters will drive.

The vehicles could come from different franchises: DC Comics, Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, The Simpsons, LEGO Ninjago, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Ghostbusters, Midway Arcade, Scooby-Doo, Jurassic World, and Legends of Chima.

Choose wisely, as always this is your friendly neighborhood man, brandonchasepowell, signing off, thanks for reading this, and as always, stay awesome.

* * *

On a minor note, a chapter choice from Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex is coming out in a week or so, and another major note, I am gonna start a new Rio story, it's like a parody of Minecraft Story Mode, but with the characters as birds, it's called Rio Story Mode, I completed all four episodes but one more is gonna come out in 2016, so stay tuned for more of me, little ol' me.


End file.
